


Whisper in the Wind

by MissScorp



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce is one step closer to Batman, Bruce vanishes in the middle of the conversation, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne Friendship, POV Jim Gordon, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/pseuds/MissScorp
Summary: One minute Bruce was there. The next he was gone. A whisper in the wind.Tagged to episode 4x01.





	Whisper in the Wind

Their conversation had not gone as Bruce seemingly hoped it would. The slight flaring of his nostrils, the stark disapproval darkening his eyes, and his body language confirmed that fact. What exactly Bruce hoped would result from their conversation, Jim couldn’t say. It wasn’t like he fed him any lies or offered any sort of false hope. He couldn’t do anything about the Penguin or his damn “licensing” of crime in Gotham. 

The mayor, police commissioner, and Harvey effectively tied his hands on the matter. Jim wasn’t especially happy about it but until he could get them to see reason, he didn’t have much choice in the matter. A storm was brewing in Gotham. Jim could feel it deep down in his bones. How to stop it? 

Well, that’d take nothing short of a miracle. 

Before he could say anything, Bruce spoke. 

“It was good to see you, Detective.” He made to leave but stopped long enough to say, “You should come by the house for dinner.” 

Gordon found himself taken aback by the invitation. While he and Bruce were far from enemies, they were nowhere near as close as they once were. _Is he extending me an olive branch_? _Or does he have something else in mind with the invitation_? 

It’d be rude to refuse. And it’d be nice to do something normal like sit and have dinner with a friend. 

_Even if that friend is barely seventeen_... 

“Yes.” He turned to look out over the nearly empty precinct. “I’d like that.” A sudden burst of inspiration had him turning back. “How about we grab a bite...” Bruce, he found, was gone. Left the precinct as silently as he entered it. “Tonight?” he finished lamely. 

He moved like a whisper in the wind. Silent as the night is dark. Entering and exit without raising any suspicion or alarm. When exactly he acquired that particular ability, Jim didn’t know. It was new, however, and accompanied a few other skills he wasn’t sure he approved of. 

Not that his opinion mattered much. 

_I better get used to this new routine of his_, he thought as he drained the last of his whiskey from his glass. He walked over then to pour himself another drink. Way he saw it? 

He deserved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all, and welcome! This piece is written around the scene in Gotham season 4, episode 1 (Pax Penguina) where Bruce goes to the GCPD to talk with Jim and then disappears in the middle of the conversation. It’s a running gag about how he does this and usually always on poor Gordon. It was nice to see Gotham introduce that and have poor Jim stand there looking bewildered. This is just my interpretation of his reaction. 
> 
> Please, if you like this piece, kudo it!


End file.
